<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[瑪奇短篇]記於書中的歲月靜好…… by Giovanna_Laurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774355">[瑪奇短篇]記於書中的歲月靜好……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant'>Giovanna_Laurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mabinogi (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「如果有朝一日我們不需要肩負守護世界的責任的話……」</p><p>「那就隱歸田園，歲月靜好。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[瑪奇短篇]記於書中的歲月靜好……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1-歲月靜好</strong>
</p><p>「如果有這麼一天，妳不是愛爾琳的英雄，我也不是神劍，我們都放下了拯救世界的重任的重任的話，我們會變成什麼樣？」</p><p>「大概會找個村莊，種塊小地，偶爾拎著釣竿去做個釣叟，或者在家的面前擺個搖椅睡午覺，或者並著肩看星河，又過一天。」</p><p>諾蘭約亞曾經以為這樣的日子永遠不會到來，因為她仍是愛爾琳的異神，他仍是艾托恩的劍。</p><p>直到精靈在加奈梵的書裡進入了夢鄉，看見了洗淨殺戮之氣的托爾維斯。</p><p>「快過來，能在一起真的很開心。」</p><p>穿著鄧肯的長袍的托爾維斯，淺笑著向她招了手。她一度以為那只不過是書中的幻影，直到溫熱的體溫包覆了她的肩膀。</p><p>「欸？」赤色的眼瞳裡搖曳出困惑，約亞抬頭看向垂首凝視她的村長：「托爾維斯你......！」</p><p>「噓，安靜點，加奈梵並不知道我動了手腳。」</p><p>指尖抵住了精靈的唇，讓她噤了聲。假裝成是村長的托爾維斯牽過諾蘭約亞的手，站在能俯瞰提爾克那的山坡上。</p><p>「我還記得妳說想過鄉野的生活。」</p><p>「雖然只有這一段時間，不過妳就安心地享受一下這個慶典吧。」</p><p>村長——托爾維斯說著，遞出了開得鮮豔的野薔薇。</p><p>世界樹繽紛的落英隨風飛舞，飛進了精靈空靈的眼中。約亞接過盛開的薔薇，接過托爾維斯手中那靜好的歲月。</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>2-紙飛機</strong>
</p><p>托爾維斯的身邊多了很多紙飛機。</p><p>五顔六色的，會燃燒的，更多是閃亮亮的，拖著一條長長的尾巴，仿佛流星划過夜空，風一吹，落在了他的腳邊。</p><p>回過頭看，是諾蘭約亞在聚精會神地折著紙飛機。臉上毫無表情的精靈，連托爾維斯站在了她的面前都不曾留意到。</p><p>「在做什麼呢？」村長好奇地問道。</p><p>「折紙飛機呀。」約亞眨了眨眼，舉起握著紙飛機的手，輕輕一丟。</p><p>飛機透著光，越過托爾維斯的頭頂，飛向了世界樹的另一方。月光穿透了紙張，細微的筆跡映入了他的眼中。</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>發現了什麼本不該輕易發現的貓膩，回頭看，精靈仍在認真地折著紙飛機向他丟去。</p><p>托爾維斯的腳邊少了許多紙飛機。</p><p>諾蘭約亞放出來的紙飛機幾乎都被他撿起來了，趁著午後的時光，他坐上屋前那張搖緩慢的搖椅，趁精靈去釣魚的空檔，把紙飛機都拆了。</p><p>那些紙飛機的内頁寫著短句，每一架都不一樣。</p><p>『噢，我的情人，你要遊蕩去哪裏？噢，停下傾聽，你的真愛在這裏。』</p><p>『爾後寂靜的彗星繼續滑落，將閃亮的溝壑遺落，如同你的思慮，入我心窩。』</p><p>『只用你的目光與我對飲，我將回應我的眼睛；或留下一吻在杯子裏，我將不再尋求酒精。』*1</p><p>……</p><p>精靈寫了很多很多，多得讓托爾維斯有點驚訝，原來米列希安絞盡腦汁，卻不只是為了一個拿紙飛機丟他的惡作劇。他翻著手中的紙，手心染了一層鱗光閃閃，村長不禁開始期待，那精靈又會在明天的紙飛機寫上什麼呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3-仲夏夜之夢</strong>
</p><p>當諾蘭約亞把好不容易採來的果實交給波西亞，書中的提爾克那也已經夜幕低垂，大部分聚集在的米列希安們都散了，剩下為數不多的，仍留在河邊趁著夏夜未央繼續垂釣，提爾克那的河邊星火嶙嶙，很像夏夜的螢火蟲在芒草之間飛舞。</p><p>只有米列希安知道，那只不過是裝飾灑下的幻影而已。</p><p>到底托爾維斯丟了多少紙進去那個池塘裏？恐怕連身為這個書中世界的創作者加奈梵也不知道。這麼想著，諾蘭約亞在心裏默默替仍在冒夜加班的米列希安們說了聲加油，緩緩走上了山坡。</p><p>托爾維斯難得沒有站在路燈之下。</p><p>『真是稀奇。』精靈尋思著，一般來說托爾維斯應該不會走遠才對。山坡上，諾蘭約亞看向村莊小屋那些逐漸熄滅的燈火，靈光一閃。她心想：『加奈梵這家夥真會在這些細節上較真。』</p><p>於是她趁著仲夏安寧的夜，溜進了托爾維斯村長的家。</p><p>托爾維斯睡着了，窩在壁爐前微微搖晃的搖椅裏，膝蓋上仍放著拆到一半的紙飛機。有些是諾蘭約亞放的，有些是別人放的。精靈看了一眼小巧卻充滿怨氣的凌亂字跡，不假思索便知道了誰曾經趁著午後的時光，偷偷躲在屋子的後方，企圖增加托爾維斯的工作量。</p><p>「辛苦了啊，『村長』。」精靈輕聲說。</p><p>輕輕拿走托爾維斯手心那隻拆到一半的紙飛機，約亞凑近了睡得正酣的托爾維斯。青年的吐息是如此沉穩，仿佛正在做一個好夢似的，他的嘴角微微上揚，笑得恬靜。</p><p>米列希安惡作劇的心性涌上了心頭，她的指尖伸向了托爾維斯他髮際，撥起了掩住了他半張臉的捲髮。</p><p>神劍的眼睫輕顫，似是剪下了睡意。趁精靈不防備，托爾維斯的雙臂已將她擁進了懷中。</p><p>「托爾維斯！」</p><p>待精靈驚覺自己成了籠中鳥，她的眼瞳已映入托爾維斯那一臉得意的笑魘，長辮散落，兩人唇齒於仲夏夜的夢裏相依。</p><p>不知多少次，諾蘭約亞又再度被反將了一軍。</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>4-如何撒嬌</strong>
</p><p>「總感覺約亞很忙碌的樣子，今天已經在提爾克那來來回回跑了多少次了呢？」</p><p>銀髮碧眼的醫療師托著自己的臉，盯著眼前的米列希安。</p><p>「是這樣麽？」精靈眨了眨眼，把畢奈委托她採來的藥草放在桌面上，開始尋思起來不來得及趕在日落前幫波西亞紡好那些蜘蛛絲這種事情。</p><p>「是這樣！」畢奈彎下腰，把營養飲料硬塞在了諾蘭約亞的手心：「妳今天還沒吃過東西吧？真是的，從剛來營地的時候就這樣，和托爾維斯一樣是個工作狂。這樣下去托爾維斯村長會很擔心妳哦。」</p><p>畢奈彈了一下精靈的額頭，盯著略顯心虛的約亞在她的目光下把那瓶營養飲料和精光，才心滿意足地收回了藥劑瓶。</p><p>「而且約亞太不會撒嬌了，偶爾也讓托爾維斯看看妳裝可愛的模樣嘛。」</p><p>「呃……」</p><p>裝可愛。精靈在愛爾琳漫長的生涯中，首次遇上了無解的難題。</p><p>諾蘭約亞揉了揉自己的臉，一直以來被形容是冷面美人的她，表情變化實在不多，更別說是撒嬌這種技巧了。『換作夏諾應該挺得心應手的』她心想，開始了胡思亂想。</p><p>「難道說……約亞不知道該如何撒嬌嗎？」畢奈歪了歪頭，問道。</p><p>「額……」被一言戳中死穴，諾蘭約亞開始感覺頭皮發麻，她的確不太會撒嬌。</p><p>「那妳試試這樣好了。」畢奈拍了下手，笑著在諾蘭約亞的耳邊說了幾句悄悄話。</p><p>『這種東西真的有效嗎……？』</p><p>站在托爾維斯的家門前，約亞竟然史無前例地覺得頭疼到不像話。懷著不安的心情走下了那道木樓梯，恰巧托爾維斯已經把今日份的紙飛機收進了盒子裏。</p><p>「約亞？怎麽了嗎？」抬起頭，看見精靈似乎有點反常，托爾維斯露出了擔憂的表情：「累了？」</p><p>諾蘭約亞搖了搖頭，隨即便抬起頭看向托爾維斯，忽然將捏成拳頭的雙手抵在臉頰下，她側過臉眨起一邊的眼睛，銀髮隨著她的動作微微晃動，精靈忍耐著頭皮發麻的暈眩感，生硬地撅起了唇。</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>小木屋内空氣安靜了，精靈的動作定格在那一刻，托爾維斯顯得不知所措，諾蘭約亞也是。</p><p>「難不成妳……是在向我撒嬌嗎？」終於忍耐不住笑容，托爾維斯許久才開口說了話。</p><p>「不是，沒有，忘了它。」精靈矢口否認，立刻收回了那個讓氣氛跌到冰點的奇怪動作，恨不得立刻奪門而出。而托爾維斯早就看準了精靈準備逃跑的動作，先她一步將她擁進了懷中。</p><p>「托爾維斯！放開我！」精靈嘗試掙扎。</p><p>「不要。」</p><p>托爾維斯看著懷裏咬著下唇滿臉懊惱的精靈，笑著說：「難得妳會想向我撒嬌，怎麽可能輕易就忘得了。」</p><p>「托爾維斯你這個笨蛋！」</p><p>「嘿。」</p><p>精靈細碎的拳頭落在托爾維斯的胸前，敲打著眼前這個一臉笑得燦爛卻不願意放手的村長，約亞的力氣漸漸放輕，最後彷彿認命了一般，手臂圈上托爾維斯的腰，把臉埋進了他的胸膛。</p><p>精靈沒看到托爾維斯露出了勝利般的微笑，她也許從未想到，這樣的撒嬌意外地很有效。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5-髮簪、蓮</strong>
</p><p>托爾維斯送了精靈一根髮簪，樸實的木色雕出祥雲的細紋，配著素色的紗帶，那朵用銀線和綢布做成的蓮花在約亞的手心靜靜地躺著。</p><p>「你到底是從哪裡弄來這個東西的？」</p><p>諾蘭約亞細細地端詳著那根髮簪，楓木和檀香的氣味撲面而來，這種典雅的風格分明不是來自愛爾琳的東西。</p><p>「是一個來自東方的商人的貨物，是一個嘴裡經常說著龍的故事的小女孩。」托爾維斯說，彎下身給精靈髮間別上了素淨的花飾：「不知為何，明明約亞是來自比路利亞的精靈，但總感覺會很適合妳。」</p><p>「是這樣嗎？」精靈歪了歪頭，指尖撫上那朵仍帶著禪香的素花，沉吟了一會。</p><p>「托爾，你等我一下。」說著，諾蘭約亞似乎想到了什麼，快步轉身離開了。</p><p>「欸......」來不及挽留也來不及詢問，托爾維斯忍不住想，諾蘭約亞是不是又想到什麼鬼點子了？</p><p>精靈回來的時候，她徹底換了一個模樣。</p><p>她將夜幕般的黑染上了那頭長髮，仔細的將那頭青絲綁成了長辮垂在身後，細碎的雲鬢在臉側垂落，掩住溫潤如玉雙頰。穿著淺白的浴衣的她踏著著溫婉步伐走上了山坡，藏藍的油紙傘擋了阿瓦隆世界樹的落英繽紛，掩了精靈半遮的臉龐。</p><p>只有紅瞳如故，髮簪如故，木簪別在青絲之間，素色的蓮花仍然開得淡泊素雅。</p><p>「怎樣？」</p><p>撐傘的精靈在托爾維斯面前轉了個圈，髮簪和黑髮隨她的動作輕擺，精靈舉手投足滲出了濃厚的東方古典氣息，彷彿那是某一部分，她與生俱來的氣息。飛花輕飄飄落在她的髮間，托爾維斯定睛看著她，猶如看見了某個舊時的幻影跳起了過去的舞。</p><p>「果然很適合妳。」他說，自己的眼光沒看錯。</p><p>「是嗎？不會覺得陌生嗎？」精靈低頭，捻起了臉旁的髮絲。</p><p>「怎麼會。而且不管妳變成什麼模樣，我還是能認出妳。」托爾維斯伸出了手，輕輕掂走精靈髮間的落葉。捧起她的臉頰，湛藍的眼瞳注視著約亞的眼睛，他說得誠懇。</p><p>「只是我不懂，為了一個髮簪，為什麼費心思特別去換了這個造型？」</p><p>「好奇嗎？」</p><p>托爾維斯點了下頭。</p><p>諾蘭約亞眨了眨眼，踮起腳尖湊近了托爾維斯的耳邊。</p><p>「這個秘密，我只告訴托爾。」</p><p>精靈說。</p><p>「這是......我成為米列希安前的樣子。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>6-與之共舞，佔有慾</strong>
</p><p>有米列希安在村長的屋子前點起了篝火。</p><p>蟲鳴伴著微風帶來恬靜的夏夜，艾維卡和拉狄卡的月光恬靜的灑落在堤爾克那的山坡上，做成數字的燈籠閃爍著溫暖的光芒，篝火噼啪作響。</p><p>於是有旅行者撥起了四弦琴，有吟遊詩人唱起了歌，有米列希安圍著篝火跳起了歡快的舞蹈。今夜難得，托爾維斯的家門前熱鬧得很，今夜難得，書中的堤爾克那終於有了祭典的氛圍。</p><p>托爾維斯本來只是抱著手笑眯眯地看著旅行者們在狂歡，看著那群來自星星的冒險者，倆倆牽著手，相携著繞著篝火轉起了圈。</p><p>直到他眼角的餘光瞄到了有人朝他的精靈出了手，那雙緋色的狐耳晃進了他的視野，異色的眼瞳彎起猶如月牙般的笑意，那個生得仿佛狐妖一般的米列希安，將銀髮的精靈拉進了仲夏舞蹈的隊列。</p><p>就好像有人推了托爾維斯的肩膀一下，村長加入了狂歡的派對中。</p><p>於是托爾維斯踏進了舞蹈的隊列，轉了個身回避了跳著舞的人，伸出了手輕輕巧巧地從米列希安的手中撈過了他的精靈。於是他抱起了精靈的腰也學著米列希安們的舞步轉起了圈，湛藍的眼瞳眼中只剩湛藍的裙擺開出的花。</p><p>不知誰人點起了慶典的煙火，星塵灑落在精靈的眼瞳。托爾維斯低頭，趁著花火璀璨，趁著詩人的歌聲，吻上了精靈的唇瓣。</p><p>回過頭，托爾維斯朝那雙驚訝得垂下來的狐耳，露出了勝利的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>7- 一簾幽夢</strong>
</p><p>「哎呀……真是失策了。」</p><p>留著奇異紅色髮型的青年搔了搔自己的鼻尖，臉上露出了哭笑不得的表情。</p><p>「我還真沒想到他居然爲了一個米列希安，連我的書都不放過啊。」</p><p>隨即他翻起了膝蓋上的筆記本，厚厚的書頁上寫滿了名爲回憶的夢。</p><p>「不過也多虧了這樣，一個祭典完美地落幕了。米列希安也好，他也好，應該得到了不少美好的回憶吧。」</p><p>啪地一聲，青年蓋上了他的回憶錄。</p><p>「只是……可惡啊！托爾維斯！這麼好玩的事情居然瞞著我到最後一刻嗎？明明加奈梵是大家的朋友吧。」</p><p>青年喃喃自語，似乎又想到了什麽主意。</p><p>「依然這樣，那下一個物語不妨也……」</p><p>說著，紅髮的青年再度拿起了他的筆。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>=店主短語=<br/>「真是歲月靜好啊……」<br/>這是店主在破15周年的故事任務的時候最常說的一句話了，剛開始的時候真的每天都要講一次。<br/>講到後來，連公會的小夥伴們都聽見「歲月靜好」就開始刷「喬子又犯老托相思病了」之類的梗。<br/>可惡別說真話！<br/>雖然15周年並沒有日更，但小段子寫著寫著也就成為了一個合集。<br/>星期四書中堤就要消失了，只好發個合集，聊表紀念吧。（笑）</p><p>【紙飛機一文的情詩出典】</p><p>「 O mistress mine，where are you roaming？O， stay and hear，your true love’s coming…」，《O mistress mine 》，William Shakespeare, 1564-1616</p><p>「Now slides the silent meteor on，and leaves A shining furrow，as thy thoughts，in me。」，《Now sleeps the crimson petal》，Alfred Lord Tennyson, 1809-1892</p><p>「Drink to me only with thine eyes，And I will pledge with mine；Or leave a kiss but in the cup，And I’ll not look for wine.」，《To Celia》，Ben Jonson, 1567-1637</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>